Our Special Reunion
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: 10 Years after True Ending and Souji's Departure. Naoto yang entah mengapa pergi ke Yasogami High School dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia tunggui 10 tahun ini. Special fo SouNao fans! Special for Nao-chan's birthday yang telat!


**Nihao! Hika-chan come again! But first, Hontou ni Gomen na sai! Seharusnya Hika-chan tiap minggu datang dengan update di salah satu fic Hika-chan, malah datang dengan one-shot! Hontou ni Gomenne! Oh iya, sebenernya, fic ini udah saya siapin jauh-jauuuuuuh hari sebelum ultah Nao-chan. Tapi, dikarenakan writers block, saya malah baru publish nih cerita hari ini. Hari ini! Jadi Nao-chaaan! Dojantobi Omedetou! (Apa kebalik katanya ya? Reviewer jawab ya!) Di one-shot kali ini, saya bikin pair SouNao! This fic is given to Hina-chan (Nishizawa Hina, author fanfic Japan is Indonesia's Fans) and special Naoto's birthday! Ok, tanpa basa-basi, capcus!**

** Rated: T**

** Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

** Disclaimer: Persona punya ATLUS! Yang saya punya disini hanya fanfic kecil-kecilan ini!**

**Summary: 10 Years after True Ending and Souji's Departure. Naoto yang entah mengapa pergi ke Yasogami High School dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia tunggui 10 tahun ini. Special fo SouNao fans! Special for Nao-chan's birthday yang telat! Dedicated for Hina Nishizawa~ Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Our Special Reunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Flashback~**

"Naoto..." kata seorang pemuda berambut style mangkok dan berwarna abu-abu. Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya, Shirogane Naoto, yang bersender di dada bidang si lelaki. "Ya, Souji-senpai?" sahutnya. Perempuan itu, yang bernama Naoto, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si lelaki, Seta Souji. "Apabila aku kembali kesini, aku ingin kau berjanji kalau kau siap menerimaku." Katanya. "Menerima apa senpai?" tanya Naoto. Souji yang melihat kepolosan Naoto yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia menyukainya, hanya mengedipkan satu mata. "Ya rahasia dong, nanti gak seru~" jawab Souji dengan sedikit nada menggoda. Muka Naoto hanya bisa memerah. "A-apa sih, senpai no baka." Kata Naoto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Souji dan menggerakkan topinya kebawah. Ia tidak ingin mukanya yang merah terlihat oleh Souji. Souji hanya tertawa kecil saja. Naoto yang mendengarnya tertawa hanya memukul pelan lengan kanannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Auw, sakit Naoto." Kata Souji merintih kesakitan. "Habisnya senpai begitu sih. Tapi... Aku janji." kata Naoto. Souji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naoto. Ia memegang dagu Naoto dan mengarahkannya ke mukanya. Naoto yang menyadarinya menutup matanya dan semakin dekat ke muka Souji. Terdengar nafas dari mereka berdua dan menyatulah bibir mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka dikarenakan jantung mereka berdua protes minta oksigen. Souji mencium pipi kanan Naoto. "Aishiteru, Naoto." Katanya. "Aishiteru, Souji-senpai." Jawab Naoto. Dan mereka duduk dibawah naungan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar disitu.

**~10 Years Later, 27 April 2021~**

**Naoto's POV**

Sudah lama aku tidak berada di Inaba. Sekarang, diriku yang dijuluki Tantei no Ouji berubah nama menjadi Tantei no Hime. Dikarenakan penampilanku sudah menjadi lebih feminim. Seperti style fashionku yang dahulu benar-benar seperti cowok, bercelana biru tua dengan kemeja putih berpita biru dengan jas biru tua. Tidak lupa rambutku yang berwarna biru tua ini pula pendek yang mirip sekali dengan cowok. Sekarang? Aku lebih suka memakai rok selutut berwarna biru muda dengan kemeja putih dan jas yang sama. Rambutku kupanjangkan hingga sekarang sudah sepanjang rambut Yukiko-senpai sekarang.

Aku sedang menulis laporan beberapa kasus dikamarku. Saat mengerjakan laporanku, aku tidak sengaja melihat foto kami semua saat selesai melawan Izanami. Di foto itu, terlihat Souji-senpai tidak tersenyum dan menyebabkan ia harus mengerjakan PR musim dingin semua anggota. Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat hal itu. Dan aku jadi teringat akan Inaba. Aku pernah mendengar kabar mereka, para sahabatku, seperti Yosuke-senpai sudah berhasil menjabat manajer Junes di Inaba dan bertunangan dengan Chie-senpai. Chie-senpai sendiri sudah menjadi polisi wanita yang sudah ia impi-impikan. Dan kudengar mereka berdua akan menikah sebulan lagi. Yukiko-senpai dengan Kuma-san sudah berkeluarga dan Kuma-san sudah mengambil alih Amagi Ryoukan. Yang anehnya, Kuma-san mengerti cara menjadi pemilik, seperti pertemuan sesama pemilik Ryoukan, mengelola keuangan disana, dan lainnya. Mereka sudah punya anak, kalau tidak kusalah ingat ada dua anak, Hana dan Mamoru. Yah, Kuma-san jadi hebat. Kalau Rise, dia sudah kembali ke dunia artisnya. Ia baru-baru ini menikah dengan Kanji-kun. Kanji-kun sendiri sudah berhasil membuat Tatsumi Textile menjadi toko tekstil terbaik di kepulauan Jepang. Dan kabarnya menikah dengan Rise sudah menyebar luas. Dan, hanya satu yang belum pernah kudengar kabarnya akhir 3 tahun ini. Ia mendadak menghilang. Ia tak bisa kutelpon, e-mail tidak direspon, dan tidak pernah memberi kabar. Aku melihat jendela kamarku dan melihat daun pohon sakura yang bertebaran di pekarangan rumahku. "Souji-senpai..." kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas. Aku membuka handphone ku dan mencari seseorang di section Y. Aku menemukannya, dan menelponnya. "Yakushiji-san, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kataku pada saat telepon itu sudah tersambung.

Aku menggerakkan koperku dari kereta. Ya, aku sudah sampai ke tempat yang aku tuju, Inaba. Aku menghirup, dan mengeluarkannya lagi, fuah~ sudah lama gak menghirup udara segar di Inaba lagi, aku pun segera pergi ke rumahku yang ada disini. Kakek sudah menunggu di rumah.

"Ah, okaerinasai Naoto-chan." Kata kakekku. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tadaima, Jii-san." Kataku. "Ho ho, Naoto-chan sudah besar ya, aku berharap Souji-san melihatmu sekarang. Apa komentarnya ya?" canda kakek. Aku hanya tertawa saja. "Mungkin... 'Naoto, kenapa kau jadi suka memakai rok?' seperti itu mungkin." kataku. Kakekku tertawa. "Nah, Naoto-chan, kamarmu diseperti biasa. Kau bisa membereskan barang-barangmu sendiri kan?" tanya kakek. Aku mengangguk. Dan aku naik ke lantai dua dan membereskan barang-barangku.

Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku dan sekarang diriku sedang tiduran telentang di kasurku yang berukuran queen size ini. Aku melihat handphoneku, berharap ada e-mail atau mungkin miss called darinya, tapi tidak ada. Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Souji-senpai, dimana kau?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat jam. 15.05. Tandanya aku sudah tidur kurang lebih 3 jam. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mandi. Aku memakai baju casualku, rok selutut dan lainnya yang sudah dijelaskan Author-san diatas. (A: Nao-chan diem! Jangan sebut nama saya! N: Lanjut ah.). Aku turun kebawah dan memakan makan siangku. Setelah itu aku memakai sepatuku dan membuka pintu. "Mau kemana Naoto-chan?" tanya kakekku. "Mau ke Yasogami jii-san, ittekimasu!" kataku seraya pergi. "Itterashai." Jawabnya.

Aku sudah sampai Yasogami. Bangunannya tidak berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku sedikit bertanya, apakah Kashiwagi-sensei masih bekerja disini? Aku harap tidak. Aku kasian dengan Nanako-chan. Aku sedikit berkeliling di sekitar sekolah dan menemukan pohon sakura. Ya, pohon sakura itu, tidak salah lagi, pohon disaat Souji-senpai menyatakan perasaannya dan bilang akan memberiku sesuatu saat dia kembali nanti. Aku mendekati pohon itu dan mengelusnya. Aku bernostalgia sedikit tentang Souji-senpai. "Souji-senpai, apakah kau masih mengingat janjimu itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Tentu aku masih ingat Naoto."

Aku terkaget. Suara ini, suara yang benar-benar kurindukan. Suara yang selalu membuatku merona merah setiap harinya karena godaannya. Suara ini, yang membuatku selalu kangen dengannya. Tidak salah lagi, ini.. "Souji-senpai." Kataku seraya menghadap kebelakang. Itu dia, badan tegap nan tegasnya, rambut keabu-abu annya itu, leader terbaik sepanjang masa, dan kekasihnya, Seta Souji.

"Tadaima, Naoto." Katanya. Aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku lagi. "Souji-senpai!" teriakku. Aku segera berlari dan memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukanku. Bau senpai dan aura senpai yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Aku kangen akan semua ini. Aku semakin menangis kencang. "Senpai no baka! Baka! Baka! Apakah kau tidak tahu begitu khawatirnya diriku saat aku tidak mendengar kabarmu tiga tahun ini?" kataku. Aku sudah menangis sekarang. Ia mengelus punggungku dengan tangannya yang kebetulan bebas saat itu. "Maaf. Aku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan baruku hingga susah sekali aku menghubungimu. Gomenne." Jawabnya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, senpai disini, memelukku saja aku sudah senang." Kataku. Aku melepas pelukanku. Ia menaikkan daguku ke arah mukanya. Aku hanya diam dan memegang pinggangnya. Dan kami menemukan bibir kami masing-masing kembali, ciuman penuh kerinduan kami.

"Senpai kapan kembali kesini?" tanyaku. Saat ini, aku sedang duduk dan berpegangan tangan dibawah pohon. "Baru tadi, aku mendapat firasat kalau aku harus ke pohon ini segera. Ternyata aku menemukanmu." Jawabnya. "Tandanya sama sepertiku. Aku juga baru sampai di Inaba. Aku mendapat firasat aku harus kesini." Kataku. "Tandanya firasat kita sama ya, Naoto." Kata Souji. Aku mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabku. Dan kami pun tertawa bersama. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Souji-senpai. Ia merogoh sakunya dan aku hanya melihatnya. Dia memegang kotak dan menyuruhku membukanya. Aku hanya menurut saja. Aku terlonjak kaget. Mau tahu apa isi kotak itu? Simple tapi berharga. Cincin. Warnanya perak dan seperti masih baru. "Senpai, ini..." kataku melihat Souji-senpai. "Itu janjiku. Aku ingin menanyaimu, Shirogane Naoto, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Souji. Air mataku mengalir kembali. Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau. Aku selalu menantikan hari ini Souji-senpai!" kataku. Ia menutup mulutku dengan kari telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan senpai." Kata Souji. Ia melepaskan jarinya. Mukaku terasa panas. "Ba-baik, Souji-kun." Jawabku. Souji-sen- maksudku Souji-kun mencium pipi kanan ku. Ia membisik kalimat di kupingku yang berhasil kembali membuat mukaku memanas. "Dojantobi Omedetou Naoto, my love." Aku tidak menduga, kalau aku akan dilamar, disaat kami bertemu kembali. Aku memang tidak seanggun Yukiko-senpai, ataupun seberani Chie-senpai dan Rise akan rasa cintanya, tapi aku akan berusaha. Untuk menjadi diriku sendiri dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

** -End-**

**(A/N: Eits! Masih ada dibawah! Muahaha! *Author dibacok gara-gara kelamaan*)**

**-Epilog-**

Terlihat pemuda sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di laptopnya, ia melepas kacamata nya dan melihat dua figura foto di mejanya. Figura satu, yaitu dia dan semua anggotanya setelah melawan Izanami, dan figura kedua, ia dan Naoto yang sedang menikah. Ia menggendong Naoto ala bridal-style yang berhasil membuat muka Naoto merona. "Sudah setahun sejak itu." Katanya pada dirinya. "Souji." Panggil istrinya. Ia menengok, itulah istrinya, Shirogane Naoto, yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi Seta Naoto. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Souji. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kau masih bekerja." Jawabnya. Souji mencium pipi kanan Naoto yang berhasil membuat muka Naoto merah. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita?" tanya Souji seraya mencium kandungan yang berada di perut Naoto. "Ia sedikit tenang malam ini, sampai aku pulang. Ia menendang." Jawabnya. "Oh, begitu. Aku tidak sabar." Kata Souji. "Aku juga." Kata Naoto.

**-End-**

**Hai! This is it! Gimana? One-shot pertama nih, jadi maaf kalau endingnya menggantung ya!**

Yosuke: Apa-apaan nih! Masa kita hanya disebutkan? Gak ada kalimat buat Yosuke-sama nih, di fanfic ini?

Chie: Pala lu Yosuke-sama! Terserah Author dong! Dia yang bikin cerita ini!

Souji&Naoto: (Dalam hati) Untung gue yang jadi pemeran utamanya.

Author: Udah woy, gue kasian sama Tiara nih, masa tiap minggu gue numpang mulu?

Yukiko: Siapa suruh kagak punya internet. Dasar Author kismin.

Author: Ape lu kata Yukiko? Rinnnn!(Woy, salah fandom nih! Ini bukan vocaloid!)

Rin: Ngapain gue disini? Ini persona series kan? Aku kan hanya ada di vocaloid...

Rise: Ini... Kagamine Rin, kembarnya Kagamine Len, suka jeruk, dan penyanyi lagu meltdown dan ColorfullxMelody feat Miku?

Rin: Iya, memang kenapa?

Rise: Minta tanda tangan dong! Aku penggemarmu dan Len!

Rin: Makasih...

Author: Duh, daripada kelamaan, jadi SeeU!

SeeU: Loh, gue dipanggil?

Author: Kagak!

**Bye, see you next week on my daily updates! \^o^/**


End file.
